Thaegan
The Sorceress Thaegan was the daughter of Tamm, which was a women who could cast healing spells, transform herself into a blackbird, and make successful love potions and spells. But Thaegan gained more interest for dark magic and that interest grew bigger and bigger, and her power had always been stronger and more powerful than her mother's. Tamm tried to reason her and control her, but Thaegan broke through the shutting spell Tamm had woven around their cottage, and fled into the mountains that separate Deltora from the Shadowlands. She went back seven years later , more powerful than ever, and killed her mother. In hundreds of years she ruled the territory of the Ralad tribe, but suddenly a new threat for her appeared. Thaegan was first and last seen in Deltora Quest book two, The Lake of Tears. She was met by Lief, Barda and Jasmine once they had revived Soldeen. She cast aside Soldeen and pointed her left finger tip towards the trio, preparing to vaporize them. They had no chance against her, for her entire body was protected by a magical shield that made her body shine as green glass, and the only way to defeat her was to draw her blood. She was eventually killed by Jasmine's bird, Kree the Raven, when he flew atop her finger and pecked a hole in it with his beak, drawing a drop of her blood and reducing her to nothing. It was done because her fingertip which she uses to cast her wild spells is not protected by the shield so that she can shoot the spells out. She was resurected in the anime because the Shadow Lord believed she could still be useful to him. However, Lief reduced her to an old hag and she killed herself rather than live without her magically maintained beauty. Despite the danger to themselves her children ran to her side and took the final blow with her. When she asked them why, they simply said that she was their mother and they were her children, and that they'd take whatever would come together. Children She has thirteen children whose names go in a cruel rhyme: Hot , Tot , Jin , Jod , '' ''Fie, Fly, Zan, Zod, '' ''Pik, Snik, Lun, Lod, '' ''And the dreaded Ichabod. (All killed by Vera but one killed by CJ's ancient blast) Appearance Thaegan is portrayed as a beautiful young woman, but she also appears with sickly green skin, shining as green glass made by her magical shield, and silver coluored hair. -Original (Books) Thaegan is portrayed as a beautiful young woman, but she also appears with sickly green skin and silver hair, she wears a black dress. She also has dark blue lips. -New (Anime) Origin Thaegan is stated to have once been a beautiful young maiden who worked with her mother. But she soon turned to the dark side and killed her mother. She joined the forces of the evil Shadow Lord and eventually had thirteen horrible children (it is unknown if she simply spawned them or if she had them with another evil entity). Powers and Abilites Thaegan uses dark magic, and with her left hand's little fingertip she casts a variety of wild spells and charms. She produces a magical shield around her body, that fits onto her, so that her skin shines green as glass.In the Anime, she has a mirror that appears in "Thaegan's Return" and "Mirror of Fear", which she uses to trap the heroes inside of. Trivia *The guardian of the Ruby is questioned because both Soldeen and Thaegan guarded the gem is some way. *Thaegan's description in the book and anime is one of the most similar between the two *Even though Thaegan is supposedly human, all of her children are hideous, deformed monsters. *Since Oacus was mentioned immediately after her death it is possible the he is the father of her children. Appearances Anime: #Sorceress Thaegan Appears #Thaegan's return #Thaegan's Trap #Sorceress Theagen is Back! #Mirror of Fear Books: #The Lake of Tears #The Deltora Book of Monsters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gem Guardians Category:Servants of the Shadow Lord Category:Females Category:Deceased